Femme de l'ombre
by Dame Marianne
Summary: On sait tous pourquoi James Potter haissait Severus Snape. Mais pour quelle raison Sirius Black détestait-il lui aussi Snape? Et si c'était pour la même raison que James? Et si il y avait eu une femme vivant à l'ombre des grands personnages de cette sage qui avait changé leur destin? Venez découvrir cette histoire où l'effet papillon peut réécrire toute l'histoire de cette saga.
1. Chapter 1

1er septembre 196?

« Tiens, voilà un compartiment libre, Sev. »  
« Euh, Lily. Ne dis pas ça, il y a quelqu'un. »  
« Oh ! Pardon ! »  
Une petite fille de onze ans, aux lourds cheveux châtains foncés nattés soigneusement en couronne releva la tête d'un bloc à dessin pour voir deux enfants un peu plus âgés qu'elle, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et chétif et une fille aux longs cheveux auburn. Aussitôt, elle se leva de son siège, un peu apeurée.  
« Ne te lève pas. Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à toi ? Tous les autres sont pleins. » demanda la fille dénommée Lily.  
La petite fille acquiesça de la tête, timide. Les deux amis entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. S'aidant l'un l'autre, ils hissèrent leur valise dans le filet des bagages déjà occupé par la valise de leur voisine. Une fois que ce fut fait, Severus Snape et Lily Evans se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes avec un soupir. Leur petite camarade, n'ayant toujours pas décroché un mot, se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière son bloc. Lily fut la première à se ressaisir.  
« Tu dessines ? » demanda–t-elle à sa future condisciple  
La petite fille redressa la tête et regarda d'abord autour d'elle pour être sûre que c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait. Puis elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Lily sourit elle aussi avait dû ressembler à ça la première fois qu'un élève plus âgé lui avait adressé la parole.  
« Est-ce que je peux regarder ? »  
La petite fille fit une petite moue d'hésitation avant de tendre ce carnet qui semblait très précieux pour elle.  
« Merci. »  
Lily commença à regarder. Elle s'était attendu à des dessins d'enfants tout colorés, assez simple. Mais dès le premier dessin, elle fut merveilleusement surprise.  
« Sev, regarde. » invita-t-elle son ami  
Le garçon brun se pencha aussi sur le carnet et comme son amie fut surpris. C'était une petite fille d'un an plus jeune qu'eux, mais elle avait une grande maîtrise. Que ce soit des maisons, des châteaux, des fleurs, des animaux ou des dessins fantaisistes comme des elfes ou des anges, tous prouvait que l'enfant avait un très grand don. C'était comme si les images allaient sortir du papier.  
« C'est super beau ! » complimenta Lily faisant rosir la petite fille de plaisir  
« T'es douée. » approuva Sev qui ne disait pas souvent grand-chose à d'autres personnes que Lily  
« Merci. Papa m'a dit qu'aux prochaines grande vacances, il m'apprendrait à les enchanter pour les faire bouger. »  
C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait. Et Lily se retint de crier qu'elle était trop mignonne.  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lily et voici Severus. Je suis à Griffondor. »  
« Et moi à Serpentard. »  
« Je m'appelle Elizabeth Keats. C'est ma première année. »  
« Oh ! Et bien bienvenue à Poudlard. Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ? »  
« Euh…Serdaigle. »  
Lily sourit à la petite nouvelle plus chaleureusement. Voilà quelqu'un qui ne disait pas d'ânerie comme ce Black.  
« Et d'où tu viens ? »  
« Du Surrey, de L…. »  
« Eh ! Mais c'est le village à côté de chez nous ! » s'écria Lily  
La petite fille sembla s'animer. Ils commencèrent à discuter et découvrirent que leur petite camarade venait d'une famille sorcière.  
« Mon papa est comme toi, Lily. Papy et Mamie sont des moldus. »  
« Et ta maman ? »  
« Maman, Grand-Papa et Grand-Maman étaient des sorciers. »  
« Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Si Sev n'avait pas été là, j'y aurai jamais cru quand j'ai reçu la lettre. » déclara Lily. Elle éloignait la conversation car elle avait remarqué le « était » d'Elizabeth.  
Ils continuèrent de discuter. Lily et Severus découvrirent que la petite fille aimait beaucoup lire, et que comme eux, elle aimait les potions, même si elle n'aimait toute la vaisselle qu'il fallait faire après.  
« Et les sortilèges ? » demanda Severus  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de la petite fille.  
« Je…j'aime bien… »  
Elle se tut et baissa la tête.  
« Ca va pas Elizabeth ? » s'inquiéta Lily  
Et puis tous les deux virent une larme tomber sur sa main. Aussitôt, Lily qui s'était prise d'affection pour elle, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras sur ses épaules. La petite fille leva la main :  
« _Les papillons de nuit sont les plus jolis._  
_Leurs ailes de soie n'ont pas de faux plis._  
_Sois gentils et ils seront tes amis._ » (on invente comme on peut ;) )  
Lily commença à se demander si la petite n'était pas un peu bizarre. Elle regardait fixement le bout de ses doigts. Et puis soudain, trois lueurs s'en échappèrent avant de devenir de beaux papillons aux ailes de velours bleu et noir. Severus et Lily les regardèrent fascinés. Seule leur petite compagne ne semblait pas réjouie de ce qu'elle avait fait. Severus baissa son regard sur elle il la voyait d'une autre manière. C'éta't une gosseet pourtant elle était bien plus puissante que n'importe quel professeur. Elle pouvait tout faire grâce aux mots. Mais son envie disparut bien vite quand il remarqua le petit visage chiffonné de tristesse.  
Lily s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
« Hey…ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
L'enfant renifla avant de sortir un mouchoir et de se moucher bruyamment.

"Je...je ne suis pas comme les autres. Personne ne voudra me parler à Poudlard." chuchota-t-elle

Lily et Severus eurent tous deux des réactions différentes: si Lily passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa nouvelle camarade, Severus fit une chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment pas: il tenta de la rassurer:

"Et alors? Lily vient d'une famille de moldus, moi...je suis un sang-mêlé. Toi, tu fais de la magie sans baguette. D'accord, c'est...spéciale. mais à Poudlard, ce qui va compter, c'est ton travail. On va te juger là-dessus et pas sur autre chose."

Bon, d'accord, il occultait légèrement le fait qu'on pouvait vous juger sur votre famille et votre nom. Mais elle était une sang-mêlé comme lui, et elle avait la chance de ne pas être dans le collimateur des quatre débiles profonds.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Severus était sûr d'avoir dans sa vie, c'était justement le fait de ne pas avoir de chance. Le destin se chargea de lui rappeler. Alors qu'il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à Elizabeth, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Ses trois occupants tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Elizabeth vit immédiatement la colère sur le visage de Lily et le dégoût sur celui de Severus. Elle ne connaissait pas les quatre garçons qui venaient de rentrer, mais d'instinct, elle les prit en grippe.

"Mais si c'est pas Snivellus! Ben alors, le graisseux, tu ne sais toujours pas comment fonctionne une douche?" attaqua directement le garçon qui avait ouvert la porte, un élève du même âge que Lily et Severus portant des lunettes rondes et avec des cheveux noirs en bataille.

" Sev, Lily, qui est-ce? " demanda Elizabeth

Lily et Severus s'étaient retournés vers leur nouvelle amie, un peu surpris par ce ton. Elle se tenait droite, le menton relevé et on aurait dit une toute autre personne.

" Salut, la nouvelle. Laisse-moi me pré..." commença le nouveau venu

" Monsieur, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est à mon camarade que je m'adressais, et non à vous." le coupa-t-elle

"Hé! Vous l'avez dégotée où celle-là? " demanda un nouvel arrivant aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui était rentré derrière son camarade à lunettes.

La petite Keats se tourna vers eux. Le garçon semblait très grand, impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle était assise. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors elle se leva. Lily et Severus se rendirent compte que pour son âge, elle était plutôt grande.

" Celle-là attend que vous retiriez vos paroles. Le manque de manières ne vous étouffe pas." répliqua-t-elle sans s'énerver.

Seul sa bouche plissée montrait qu'elle était agacée par cette interruption. Ses yeux bleu océan fixaient sans ciller ceux bleu nuit de son vis à vis qui resta silencieux.

"Ben alors, Sirius! T'arrives pas à l'embobiner celle-là ?!" se moqua gentiment son camarade à lunettes

" Je vous jure que si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit à Elizabeth, Potter, vous vous en souviendrez!" les menaça Lily, protectrice.

Le dénommé Potter sembla ravit du fait que Lily lui adresse la parole, même si cette dernière le tancer plutôt qu'elle ne lui disait des mots doux. Severus, pour une fois tranquille alors que ces abrutis de Maraudeurs étaient là, observa l'échange visuel entre la nouvelle protégée de Lily et Black. Il semblait que ce dernier soit figé par ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de la petite fille. Son visage reflétait une parfaite incompréhension et ... une légère inquiétude. Severus se tourna alors vers Elizabeth et observa attentivement son visage. Il était bien trop fermé et froid pour une fillette de cet âge. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était ce regard! Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareil sur un visage d'adulte et encore moins d'enfant. Une fois seulement, il en avait vu un tel: sur un tableau de Poudlard au troisième étage. Le tableau était seul et le modèle ne bougeait quasiment pas. il était encore moins loquace. Il représentait une femme à cheval avec un habit français d'équitation. La femme regardait franchement son visiteur d'une manière qui incitait ce dernier à la respecter comme si elle connaissait des choses, des choses terribles dont elle devait le protéger.

" C'est bon, les gars. on s'en va." déclara Black d'une voix rauque après ce long moment de silence

Malgré les protestations et les manifestations bruyantes et exagérées d'amour envers Lily de la part de Potter, ils finirent par quitter leur compartiment. Severus n'en revenait pas d'avoir été ignoré pour une fois. Elizabeth referma la porte et vint se rasseoir en silence. Lily et Severus, d'abord un peu gênés, ne surent comment reprendre la conversation.

Severus toussa mal à l'aise:

"Hum, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait...mais...félicitations: Tu es la première qui empêche Black de parler et sans cris d'hystériques." la félicita-t-il

Elle releva la tête et le regarda un peu hagarde, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Severus sentit ses lèvres se tordre dans un sourire qui ne lui était pas commun. Lily s'étouffa.

"Bon sang, Sev! Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça! Et si possible deux mois à l'avance que je puisse préparer mon coeur. T'as failli me faire avoir une attaque en souriant!" plaisanta-t-elle

"Ah ouais ? Vous voulez que je le fasse par chouette ou par courrier moldu, papier bristol ou papier simple, Miss Evans?"

"Arrête! T'es en train d'exploser ton record pour l'année!" continua de le taquiner Lily qui ne le voyait que trop rarement ainsi

" Z'êtes chouette!" déclara abruptement Elizabeth

Ses deux aînés la regardèrent et tous **deux **éclatèrent de rire.

"Bienvenue alors!" déclara Lily

Severus se pencha légèrement vers Elizabeth.

"Méfie-toi! Tu vas devoir passer le test d'accueil made in Lily." lui souffla t-il sur le ton de la confidence

"Ah! Et c'est dur?" demanda Elizabeth sur le même ton

"Très." plaisanta t-il

"Je t'entends Sev!" Lily se tourna vers Elizabeth et prit un air sérieux très crédible avec le ricanement de Severus. Elizabeth ne cessait de regarder l'un et l'autre, se demandant comment ils avaient pu devenir amis mais trouvant qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. " Moi, Lily, aujourd'hui t'accueille dans notre duo qui devient un trio, et te donne donc ton surnom. Maintenant, on t'appellera Beth. Et ne laisse personne que tu n'apprécies pas, je pense que tu vois de qui on parle, l'utiliser. Welcome, Wilkommen, Bienvenue!"

Elizabeth resta silencieuse avec un air un peu surpris. Elle se tourna vers Severus, resta silencieuse un moment en le regardant avec un air disant "tu te moques de moi" puis finit par lâcher, d'un ton blasé:

"Waouh! Qu'est-ce-que c'était dur!"

Severus et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Beth les rejoignit.

Bonjour!

Voilà je débarque dans le monde des fanfic après en avoir lu pendant très longtemps. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et sachez que j'ai plein d'idées sur plein de romans donc je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez appréciez ou non.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2: les choristes

Voilà un nouvel épisode des aventures de Sev, Lily et Beth. Deux ans ont passé.

Les choristes  
Sirius discutait en riant lourdement avec James, tous deux le balai sur l'épaule. A ce moment là, ils aperçurent Snape frapper à une porte de salle de classe.  
« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » demanda James goguenard  
« Le bain de Snivellus est avancé. » répondit Sirius en dégainant sa baguette.  
Son ami sourit méchamment avant de faire de même. Ils s'approchèrent avec discrétion avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte pour…se retrouver face à la chorale de Poudlard.  
Ils se regardèrent avant de rire lourdement : Snape dans la chorale…la bonne blague ! Sa voix ne savait que prononcer des horreurs.  
« Mr Black ! Mr Potter ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Prenez place. Nous vous entendrons juste après le solo de Miss Keats. » déclara le professeur Flitwick en refermant la porte derrière eux.  
Ils se relevèrent, pris au piège. Mais Sirius nota que le professeur avait évoqué Keats…la petite de troisième année toujours fourrée avec Evans et Snape. Son frère lui avait écrit cet été…il avait cru que c'était une de ces petites péteuses de sang-pur. Il redressa la tête pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Elle était affreusement banale.  
« Miss Keats…c'est à vous. »  
Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, ils entendirent une petite toux. Puis une légère musique s'éleva.  
« Un oranger sur le sol irlandais,  
On ne le verra jamais.  
Un jour de neige embaumé de lilas  
Jamais on ne le verra.  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Tu dors auprès de moi.  
Près de la rivière  
Où notre chaumière  
Bat comme un cœur plein de joie. »  
La voix était chaude et étrangement grave pour une gamine de treize piges. Et Sirius pour la première fois regarda attentivement l'interprète de cette chanson vieillie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait treize ans, le visage enfantin, des rondeurs aux hanches, les cheveux châtains tressés de manière démodée, mais elle semblait irradiée. Il la reconnut c'était elle. Dans le train, puis au match! Il l'avait prise pour un garçon lors du match contre Serdaigle en partie à cause de la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups quand elle frappait un cognard. Deux fois, il avait lâché le souaffle à cause d'elle. Il était bluffé de la voir si…si douce dans sa chanson. Et c'était chaud, agréable comme la caresse d'une mère…il se rendit à peine compte qu'elle venait de se taire, véritablement transporté.  
« Bravo Miss Keats. » la félicité le professeur Flitwick « Aujourd'hui, nous verrons les duos. »  
Sirius remarqua que la petite soliste souriait à Snivellus qui le lui rendait maladroitement. Il donna un coup de coude à James et lui montra ce qu'il avait remarqué.  
« Eurk…c'est écoeurant… »se moqua l'attrapeur des Griffondors  
« Pauvre gamine…faut la sortir de là… »ajouta Black sur le mode railleur  
James regarda de nouveau la batteuse de Serdaigle.  
« Elle a pas grand-chose pour elle. » remarqua subtilement Prongs  
« Mais elle a de la voix. » plaisanta Padfoot avant de se relever « M'sieur, j'me porte volontaire pour un duo avec Keats. »  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui pour la plupart étonnés. Seul celui de Snape était méprisant et inquiet tandis que celui de la gamine était de plus loin le plus surprenant : elle le regardait avec indifférence et même un peu d'ennui.  
« Monsieur, Black est nouveau. Il n'a pas fait ses vocalismes et ses organes ne sont pas encore assez entraînés pour une chanson telle que My life would such without you. Je doute qu'il puisse réussir une…performance de ce calibre. » lança t-elle prévenante  
Il rêvait où elle avait un ton rabaissant. Elle venait ouvertement de le provoquer. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait du cran la crevette et surtout un esprit vraiment mal tourné deux allusions en deux phrases. D'habitude, c'était lui qui déstabilisait ses proies.  
« Aurais-tu peur de perdre ta voix devant mes prouesses vocales et buccales Keats ? »  
Au lieu de rougir comme les autres, Keats attrapa ses feuillets.  
« Tes prouesses vocales ? Je pensais qu'elles se limitaient aux cris de gorets que tu pousses sur le terrain Black. »  
« Laisse moi te prouver le contraire, Kitty. »  
« Laisse moi te prouver que l'arrogance ne fait pas tout dans le monde, Black. Et n'écorche pas mon nom avec la brosse à chiotte qui te sert de langue. Musique. »  
Devant le venin qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure, Black resta une seconde sans voix et faillit bien louper le départ. Durant toute la chanson elle l'ignora, grimaçant seulement lorsqu'il faisait des fausses notes. Ce qui voulait dire pratiquement tout le temps. Elle, par contre, avait une énergie d'enfer et une voix grave, un peu éraillée mais d'une puissance hors du commun. Elle n'égalait certes pas Brittany Jones, la diva de la chorale qui lui faisait les yeux doux, mais elle avait quelque chose qui l'éblouissait.  
La fin de la chanson la laissa un peu blanche. Mais son visage glacial le marqua inconsciemment. C'est à peine s'il écouta les conseils que Flitwick lui donnait. Il trouva par contre le reproche qu'il fit à Keats de son individualisme injuste.  
« Tu vois Black, il y a des gens qui travaillent dur pour un résultat. Toi, même si tu avais été le fils d'une muse, il te faudra plus d'une vie pour pondre plus de trois notes qui n'écorcheront pas nos oreilles. »  
Et sur ce, elle le planta et revint auprès de Severus dispensé de chant à cause d'une bronchite.  
Ils ne se reparlèrent plus avant longtemps. Beth continua de fréquenter lily mais ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle et Sirius s'adressèrent à nouveau la parole.  
Lorsque ce dernier, à l'examen d'auror, dût lancer un patronus, ce fut un rossignol qui jaillit de sa baguette tandis qu'une vieille ballade irlandaise revint chatouiller ses oreilles

Alors?

Cette fiction sera sous forme de vignettes, un peu comme des flash back


	3. Chapter 3 Quidditch

Quidditch  
Tout les élèves étaient dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch, malgré le temps frisquet.

Les joueurs sortaient et entraient dans leur vestiaires. Les portes ouvertes laissaient s'échapper la chaleur bienfaisantes des pièces. Sa tenue et ses protections dans un sac, son balai sur l'épaule, Beth allait entrer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui c'était le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor. Elle était bien décidée à prendre une petite revanche. Elle avait attrapé deux semaines auparavant un rhume qui avait failli dégénérer à cause d'une blague douteuse de Potter et Black. Elle et Severus avaient violemment été aspergés d'eau froide dans les couloirs. Au mois de décembre. Une semaine d'arrêt pour elle et plus d'une trentaine de potions ingurgitées pour éviter une crise. Dès qu'elle avait pu sortir, elle s'était entraînée comme jamais pour leur donner une bonne leçon. Severus en avait lancé des balles de cricket. Il devrait peut-être postuler pour un poste dans l'équipe de Serpentard… Inconsciemment, elle porta la main à ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé récemment. Elle faisait encore plus garçon manqué maintenant, surtout avec l'absence de poitrine. A bientôt quinze ans et demi, elle commençait à se désoler de ce manque de féminité.  
Elle poussa la porte quand une voix la retint.  
« Beth ! Attends ! »  
Merlin ! Pas lui ! Elle décida d'ignorer l'appel et de rentrer. Mais une grande main attrapa son poignet et la tira un peu trop fort en arrière. Elle se retrouva face à Sirius Black.  
« T'as trente secondes pour me lâcher Black ! » le prévint-elle  
« Puis-je les utiliser pour te parler ? » tenta t-il en usant des manières aristocratiques avec lesquelles il avait été élevé.  
« Vingt-huit secondes. »  
« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'eau. »  
Beth dégagea rageusement son poignet. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère, mais pourtant ce fut avec une retenue venimeuse qu'elle lui répliqua :  
« T'excuser ? De quoi ? D'être un parfait abruti et encore je retiens mes mots ? D'avoir bousillé mes vacances ? A cause de toi, mes vacances de Noël vont se passer à Sainte-Mangouste et dans un hosto moldu, à faire tout un tas d'exam chiants et fatigants ! Sans compter tous les médocs. Merci Black, joyeux noël. Pauvre type ! »  
Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.  
« Et Monsieur Bonnes-Manières, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne s'excuse pas soi-même. ».  
Sur ce, Beth rentra dans les vestiaires et lui claqua la porte au nez.  
Sirius se retrouva seul. Personne, même pas Snivellus, n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais avec lui. Personne ne lui avait dit aussi crument ses quatre vérités en face et surtout pas une fille. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ei il était énervé de vouloir pleurer, énervé contre elle. Cette fille était vraiment stupide; stupide de rester avec Snape, stupide de ne pas le voir, stupide de ne pas lui faire partager sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse et son humour.  
Il s'éloigna rageur, en se demandant tout de même si elle était en état de jouer. 


	4. Chapter 4: 27 robes

27 robes (ce film m'a beaucoup fait rire)

« A ma meilleure amie qui a réussi un exploit : matter un m'as-tu-vu de première que je croyais à tord irrécupérable. James tu as épousé une perle. Tâche de t'en souvenir sinon je viendrais dédommager ma chère Lily. »  
« Je n'en doute pas, Beth ! »  
Les invités rirent des petites piques que s'envoyaient le témoin de la mariée Beth et le marié, James.  
« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. A Lily et James ! » déclara t-elle en levant sa coupe de champagne  
« A Lily et James. » reprit l'assemblée  
Beth descendit de l'estrade. Une main se présenta sous son nez pour l'aider. Sirius. Elle l'ignora et descendit tranquillement tandis que l'orchestre commençait à jouer, les mariés ouvrant le bal. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet où elle prit un jus de fruit, l'alcool étant déconseillé avec son traitement. Elle adressa un sourire à Pétunia qui l'ignora royalement. Elle s'en moquait et contempla la piste de danse qui se remplissait doucement. Elle tapa du pied la mesure : du charleston. Elle adorait ça. Elle but doucement son jus. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius vint la rejoindre au buffet, faisant mine de prendre une nouvelle coupe de champagne.  
« Beau discours, simple, concis, mais tout de même émouvant. » la complimenta t-il sans la regarder. Elizabeth regardait toujours la piste de danse en lui répondant  
« Venant d'un gars qui vient de passer trois quart d'heure a déblatéré des conneries toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres, je prendrai ça comme une odieuse flatterie. » répliqua t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir  
« Champagne ? » proposa Padfoot aussitôt  
Et malgré la protestation de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de lui verser un demi-fond.  
« Détends-toi un peu…c'est la fête aujourdhui. »  
« Ah !Tu fais quand même une différence entre un mariage et une de tes soirées d'ivrogne… » répliqua t-elle sarcastique en buvant tout de même le breuvage pétillant  
« Mais comme bien entendu très chère. Au fait t-ai-je dis que cette robe t'allais à merveille. Du sur mesure ? »  
« Du prêt à porter, Black. »  
« Elle n'attendait que toi en tout cas. »  
« Garde tes salades pour ta cavalière veux-tu. »  
« Ma cavalière ? Malheureusement, elle a eu un imprévu. »  
« Comme c'est dommage…une greffe de cerveau, sûrement. Dans ce cas, elle est tout excusée. »  
« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse ? »  
« Oh ! Black…comme tu es prévisible…non. »  
« Fais un effort. A moins que tu ais peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon charme, Keats. »  
« C'est si puéril…Je n'ai pas envie de salir ma robe neuve, Black. Sur ce… »  
Elle lui fit une petite révérence moqueuse avant de s'éloigner. Mais Sirius Black n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il savait qu'Elizabeth Keats adorait le charleston. Et qu'elle ne trouverait pas de meilleur cavalier que lui. Il s'était entraîné des heures et des heures pour cela. Il termina sa coupe de champagne avant de la reposer. Puis il rattrapa la jeune femme à la silhouette si distinguée. Ses cheveux, courts depuis sa quatrième année, continuait de le destabiliser, mais il l' adorait. Son cou orné d'un collier de perles paraissait si gracile. Et cette silhouette. Elle s'était affinée, mais son charme d'autrefois était toujours là. Alors qu'elle discutait avec les parents de Lily, il les interrompit :  
« Veuillez m'excuser, mais puis-je vous emprunter Miss Keats ? » s'enquit-il poliment avec les manières aristocratiques que sa mère lui avait inculquée  
« Mais bien entendue. Voyons Elizabeth, vous devriez danser, au lieu de discuter avec nous… » lui reprocha en plaisantant Gary Evans, la père de Lily.  
« Mais Mr Black pourra trouver une autre cavalière plus disposée que moi à accéder à ses plaisirs. » répondit-elle  
« Allons, Elizabeth. Cette journée est aussi la vôtre. Amusez-vous. C'est de votre âge. » lui conseilla en riant Susan Evans  
Et avant qu'elle ait pu protester d'avantage, Sirius l'entraîna sur la piste.  
« Tu n'aurais pas du décliner mon invitation. » se moqua t-il gentiment en commençant à la faire tourner  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un talon haut sur l'orteil.  
« Oh ! je suis navrée, Mr Black. Je suis une bien piètre danseuse. Peut-être faudrait-il que nous en restions là avant que je ne vous ampute d'un membre quelconque de votre anatomie. »  
Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire sadique.  
« Laissez-vous conduire Miss Keats. » susurra t-il en réponse tandis que le charleston se changeait en valse  
Il la rapprocha de son corps et il fut enveloppé de sa fragrance de thé vert et de lilas. Il ralentit le rythme de leur mouvement. Il releva la tête de sa cavalière qui lui servit un regard indifférent, son meilleur masque. Pour une fois, il se sentit blessé d'un tel regard. Il en voulait un autre qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Elle n'engageait plus la conversation et il se sentit stupide, comme s'il dansait avec une marionnette.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »  
« J'étudie encore. »  
« Tu es en quelle année maintenant ? »  
« Avant-dernière. »  
« Et pour faire quoi ? »  
« Enseigner. Le gouvernement et Dumbledore ont l'intention d'ouvrir un cours de culture et magie. Je veux postuler. »  
« Culture et magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Comme son nom l'indique, Black. Il s'agit de présenter aux élèves les liens entre les différentes pratiques magiques et l'environnement culturel des sorciers. »  
« Intéressant. »  
« Tu n'en as rien à faire, Black. Et toi ? »  
Sa réplique le fit sourire  
« Je suis auror. Lily ne t'a pas mis au courant ? »  
« On ne parle pas de toi. »  
« Alors de quoi pouvez vous bien parler ? »  
« De l'Ordre. »  
La réponse de la jeune femme le prit au dépourvu.  
« Pensais-tu que je suis le genre de personne dont vous ayez quelque chose à craindre ? J'ai une formation en sciences humaines, Sirius. J'exècre tous les tyrans, plus particulièrement le cancrélat qui la ramène en ce moment. »  
Sirius était devenu brusquement plus sérieux.  
« Si toi et Lily discutez de l'Ordre, c'est que tu as… »  
« L'intention de vous rejoindre ? Bien entendu. »  
« Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux ! » s'écria t-il en s'attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes  
Beth lui sauva la mise en faisant plusieurs sourires gracieux qui détournèrent les regards. Elle repporta un regard plus dur sur Sirius. Un rock venait de s'entamer. Ils changèrent de rythme dans leur pas.  
« Ne pourrais-tu pas contenir un peu plus ton impulsivité ? Tu nous mets tous en danger. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, si je peux ou non entrer dans l'Ordre. De toute manière, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Dumbledor m'a d'ores et déjà annoncé que je serai intégré dans vos rangs dès la fin de mon année. »  
« Dumbledor ne peux pas décider sans nous avoir annoncé ta candidature. »  
« Oh, mais tout le monde est déjà au courant. Tu étais absent ce jour là. »  
« Beth, tu ne peux pas… »  
« Et pourquoi ? Je parle français, gallois et irlandais. J'appartiens du côté de ma mère aux sangs-pur irlandais. J'ai des talents dus à …mon statut particulier et je maîtrise parfaitement bien l'occlumencie. De plus je suis déterminée à apporter ma pierre à l'édifice… »  
« Je ne peux te laisser faire… »  
« Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Black. Ma vie n'est pas la tienne. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute : je serai membre de l'ordre que ça te plaise ou non. »  
Il la fit tourner une dernière fois avant que la musique ne s'arrête. Beth se libéra de son étreinte.  
« La machine est en marche, Black. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. »  
Elle le salua d'une révérence avant de s'éloigner, libre de toute contrainte et surtout de sa contrainte.


	5. Chapter 5 Orgueil et préjugés

Orgueil et Préjugés

Sirius fumait tranquillement sur le perron de la maison de James. Il était sorti pour ne pas indisposer son tout jeune filleul et la marraine de ce dernier. Tout en profitant de la fraicheur du soir, il guettait les ténèbres. Cela faisait trois mois que les Potter se cachaient avec Elizabeth. Elle les avait prévenus que Voldemort était à leurs trousses. Maintenant, ils vivaient sans cesse sur le qui-vive.

Elisabeth…elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Plus pâle et plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs…il en venait à se demander si elle n'avait pas contracté elle aussi la lycanthropie. Mais elle avait toujours cette même attitude, cette même étrangeté qui le fascinait. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement quand tout avait commencé, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il s'était intéressé à elle : la dernière amie de Servilo, celle qui lui était toute dévouée…ce sale bâtard graisseux…ça l'avait amusé de le voir souffrir quand il s'était aperçue que lui aussi voulait lui voler celle à qui il tenait. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Beth deviendrait sa fascination…il n'aimait pas trop ça…il avait juste voulu s'amuser comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'Elizabeth Keats était différente. Son physique était atypique : trop pâle, de plus en plus mince, un regard océan qui semblait sonder votre âme… elle semblait posséder deux facettes : l'une normale, celle d'une fille simplement heureuse, l'autre moins apparente au premier abord, celle d'une femme qui a trop vécu et qui en a trop vu. Raisonnable, pondérée dans ses paroles, elle affichait un visage imperméable aux étrangers. Elle possédait une dévotion hors norme. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait attaché…

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée quand la porte grinça. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quand on parle du loup… Il prit le temps de souffler la fumée bleutée avant de lui faire face.

« Alors ? » commença t-elle en resserrant son châle autour de ces épaules

« Rien à signaler…qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :

« Peter amuse Harry en faisant des grimaces, Lil' fait semblant de lire et James tourne en rond. »

« Super ambiance… »

Ils se turent à nouveau. Sirius porta à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Tu veux bien m'en laisser tirer une ? »

« De quoi ? » répondit-il étonné de sa demande

Elizabeth soupira elle faisait toujours ça avec lui et il détestait cela ça lui donnait l'impression de lui être inférieur.

« Mon coup, crétin…passe moi ta cigarette. »

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

« Depuis que j'ai mis un psychopathe à mes trousses. Alors ? »

Il adorait le geste impatient qu'elle faisait avec sa main. En fait, il adorait l'énerver. Cependant il lui passa ce petit tube qui contenait assez de poison pour vous faire mourir à petit feu. Elle aspira la fumée, inconsciente de sa sensualité. Elle la souffla légèrement, cherchant à se détendre…mais elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour s'en remettre. Sirius ne chercha pas à l'aider. Il ne le voulait pas. Lorsqu'elle cessa de tousser, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'ai vu, tu sais. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? »

Elle eut un rire bref sans joie.

« Peter et confiance sont deux antithèses, Black. Mais les Maraudeurs ne se trompent jamais. »

« Après tout ce temps, la magnanime, la grande Elisabeth Keats n'a pas tourné la page. »

« Magnanime…tu m'impressionnes. Je ne te savais pas capable d'ouvrir un dictionnaire… »

« Oh ! quelle méchante tu fais, je crois bien que je vais aller bouder… »

« Venant de toi, cela ne m'étonnerait pas… J'ai pardonné à Remus. Je fais des efforts avec James par égard pour Lily. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toujours aussi égocentrique, Black…Tu devrais lire Copernic tu te rendrais compte que la Terre certes tourne autour d'une étoile, mais c'est du soleil qu'il parle. »

« Ne sors pas ta science. Tu essayes juste de noyer le poisson. »

« Tu as vieilli. Mais j'en veux toujours au sale gosse de Poudlard… »

« Bien sûr, le courageux servilo…Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'obstinais à défendre ce bâtard graisseux. En plus de la flaque d'huile qu'il avait sur la tête, il suintait la magie noire… »

Il pensait la provoquer. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un haussement de sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre toi et lui… tu as eu la chance de faire les bonnes rencontres…pas lui. Oui, vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça…c'est comme avec ton frère… »

Sirius sentit sa colère gonfler. Elizabeth ne devait pas mêler Reg à ces histoires. Cela faisait un mois que son frère était mort et encore une fois, elle avait arrondi les angles. Lui et sa mère avaient failli s'écharper au dessus du cercueil, mais elle avait joué le rôle de tampon. Il l'avait longtemps prise pour une insensible, mais en vérité Beth ressemblait à Reg elle ne montrait pas facilement ses sentiments. Mais ces derniers étaient extrêmement profonds. D'eux trois, c'était elle qui semblait la plus ébranlée par la disparition de son frère. Elle n'avait pas versé de larmes, ne portait pas le grand deuil comme sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas affiché de haine envers la famille comme lui-même l'avait fait. Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, essayant de trouver une faille en elle. Mais rien… elle s'était contentée d'aider Mrs Black a rentré chez elle, avait échangé deux mots avec les Malefoys et s'était éclipsée dès qu'elle avait aperçu Bellatrix, cette dernière l'ayant plus d'une fois menacé de la tuer.

« Ne parle pas de lui… »

« Ca fait mal, hein ? »

« La ferme…Regulus était mon frère, pas le tien. Tu ne connais rien de mon histoire, alors tais toi ! »

« Toi, toi et encore toi ! Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte Black. Tu as chassé Regulus de ta vie. Il était à Serpentard et ça te suffisait pour couper les ponts et en faire un objet de dégout… Mais il faudrait que son souvenir t'appartienne encore…»

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la fraternité ! »

« Reg avait été abandonné. Des deux côtés. Par ta faute. Qui es-tu pour croire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ? A six ans, j'étais fière d'être la sœur de Georges Keats. Je l'adorais. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il vive. Il est parti en un mois de temps et il a emmené ma mère avec lui. Reg n'avait plus de frère, moi non plus. On s'est trouvé, et avec Severus, on a essayé de former une famille, nous, les enfants perdus. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, encore une fois ! Et à cause de qui…»

« Tais toi, j'te dis ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une colère noire. Il était grand temps de percer l'abscès.

« Oh que non, Black ! Je ne vais pas m'incliner comme ces gourdasses. Tu as détruit ma famille. Tu as saccagé nos vies ! D'abord Severus, malgré tous mes efforts pour le protéger. Et puis Regulus a commencé à glisser à son tour. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Et c'est lui…qui a lâché prise… »

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, hein ? Manifestement, ça ne devait pas être grand-chose ! »

Il voulait absolument qu'elle ait mal, qu'elle goûte à ce poison qui le rongeait. Il voulait briser cet aspect lisse qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait toujours avancer malgré les coups. Il voulait voir la femme, la vrai celle qui avait un cœur et des sentiments.

« C'est facile de me faire des reproches, Black ! Tu as détruit ma famille, mais ce n'est pas grave pour le grand Maraudeur. Dis moi, es tu encore capable de te regarder en face et de clamer tout haut que tu n'y es pour rien, que tu n'es pas coupable des malheurs qui arrivent à certains. Répond-moi franchement, Black ! Pour une fois comporte-toi en homme ! »

Elisabeth était à bout de souffle. Sa respiration sifflait et elle se mit à tousser plus violemment encore, avant de sortir un mouchoir qu'elle teinta rapidement de rouge. Il le lui arracha et le bout de tissu tomba à terre. Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, ne sachant trop comment la faire taire. Elle continuait à le regarder, mais il ne voyait pas cette flamme qu'il désirait dans ses yeux. Où était la passion chez elle ?

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant. » jugea t-elle simplement tournant la tête comme s'il allait la laisser partir. Elle avait retrouvé son calme beaucoup trop rapidement.

Il n'était qu'un enfant ? Certainement pas. Il la sentait qui cherchait à le repousser. Il la plaqua derechef contre le mur et sans plus attendre, il posa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait trouver la femme, celle qui comme les autres le désirait, se donnerait tout à lui. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle se contentait d'attendre qu'il arrête. Toujours et encore cette retenue chez elle. Il pouvait lui faire du mal. Elle ne réagirait pas. Il força le passage et le goût métallique du sang déferla dans sa bouche. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle le comparait à un enfant. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il ne se comportait pas en homme, mais en enfant capricieux qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Il cessa son affront et la regarda. Il la vit cette souffrance dissimulée au fond du regard de cette femme. Il se croyait fort et courageux, mais la vraie force, le vrai courage, ils se trouvaient chez elle, elle qui risquait sa vie pour son amie, qui voulait prendre sa place face au danger, qui le tirait vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » chuchota t-il, dégouté

Elle le repoussa, plus fermement. Sirius n'opposa aucune résistance. Il était vaincu.

« Tu vas peut-être finir par comprendre que les autres ne sont pas un decorum et que les femmes ne sont pas des trophées…Sirius. » répliqua t-elle sur un ton égale

« Beth, je… »

« Encore…je ne veux pas d'excuses. »

« Je vais changer ! Je te le promets… »

« Pas de promesses non plus…essaye de changer si tu veux… que veux tu que cela m'apporte ? le mal est trop grand pour être réparé….»

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Peter repartait. Il les regarda, avec surprise…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dehors ? » demanda t-il trouvant surprenant que ces deux là ne se soient pas écharpés

Beth haussa les épaules. Sirius comprenait maintenant son détachement.

« J'aide Black à mettre fin à ces jours. » répliqua t-elle en montrant le paquet de cigarettes

« Quelle occupation ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je file. » répliqua Peter en regardant avec inquiétude la rue

James sortit à son tour sur le perron. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Sirius.

« J'ai entendu Beth. Tu devrais arrêter, Patmol… Harry fera des cauchemars plus tard si tu lui montre des chicots pourris. »

« Ouais, je vais y songer… »grogna le parrain

« A demain ! J'ai promis à Harry de lui raconter la suite des aventures de Queudver. » annonça Peter en resserrant son col

« Les aventures de Queudver ? » répéta Sirius dubitatif

Elisabeth le coupa.

« C'est une bonne idée. Tu viens aussi pour Halloween ? » demanda t-elle. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius n'aurait pas accordé une grande attention à ses paroles. Mais comme elle semblait se méfier de Peter, il accorda à sa réponse une oreille attentive :

« Oh…euh… je ne pourrais pas…j'ai comme qui dirait un rendez-vous ce soir-là. »

« Un rendez-vous…tu serais devenu le tombeur de ces dames ? »

Peter semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais James n'y fit pas particulièrement attention.

« Petit cachotier…tu nous raconteras, j'espère ? »

« Oh… bien sûr ! »

James le serra contre lui avant qu'il ne parte. Beth l'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius fut quelque peu dégouté. Mais pour lui, elle faisait la comédie. Il en était sûr. Lui-même se retient d'être trop soupçonneux. Il était intelligent, mais il préférait en avoir le cœur net avant de juger un de ses plus vieux amis. Tandis que Beth rentrait au chaud, Sirius et James regardèrent transplanner Peter.

« Alors ? » demanda James

Sirius savait de quoi il voulait parler. Il garda le silence un instant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. James le regarda longuement. Sirius semblait passablement déprimé.

« Je l'ai embrassée… »

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Cornedrue…Beth n'est pas l'une de ces filles qui te tombent dans les bras comme ça… »

« Attend, une seconde Patmol…j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ce n'est pas simplement un flirt, là ? »

Sirius regarda un instant son meilleur ami avant de fixer un point imaginaire dans la rue :

« Je suis dans un merdier à un point pas possible… »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que… »

« Si, je me suis foutu dedans tout seul, comme le grand connard que je suis…c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive…je crois bien que…que je l'aime… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James. L'expression choquée et figée de ce dernier l'enfonça un peu plus dans sa déprime.

« Toi et Beth…celle que je surnommais l'iceberg ? »

« Arrête avec ça. Et puis c'est encore en sens unique, mais pas dans le bon. »

« Mais ça ne veux rien dire ça ! Déjà, je pensais que tu ne te caserais jamais…mais maintenant t'es bien partis pour avoir une famille comme moi et Lily-jolie ! »

« Wow ! Cornedrue, tu t'emballes…si je te dis que c'est en sens unique, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs. »

« Je devrais normalement te soutenir, mais Lily m'a appris un ou deux trucs sur les femmes et, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été trop subtil avec Beth. »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! »

« Ecoute Patmol, tu veux te mettre avec elle oui ou non ? »

« Laisse tomber, j'te dis. »

« Répond à ma question. »

« T'es lourd ! »

« Et toi tu esquives. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire et Lily non plus. »

« Mais c'est pas ses oignons, si je me prends un râteau ou non. »

« Lily est une Potter et je ne lui cache rien. »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Donc, c'est un oui. »

« T'es pire qu'une gonzesse. »

Sirius sauta les deux marches et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son presque frère. Jamais James ne l'avait vu dans un tel état pour une fille. Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, James avait pu se moquer de lui en disant qu'il tournait aussi guimauve que lui. Mais quand il avait compris qui il avait choisi, James avait eu un doute. Lily disait le plus grand bien d'elle, mais il n'avait guère approuvé qu'elle fût à ce point amie avec Snape. Il se moquait bien de ce dernier depuis qu'il avait Lily pour lui, mais il n'avait pas hésité à proposer son aide à Sirius. A sa grande surprise, son meilleur ami avait préféré se débrouiller seul, sans parvenir à aucun résultat probant. Lorsqu'il avait voulu s'en mêler, Lily lui avait conseillé de n'en rien faire en lui racontant une partie de l'histoire de sa meilleure amie. Patmol revint vers lui :

« James, je pensais que me caser, rester avec la même personne ça me gonflerait. Mais…ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant…et j'ai pas réussi à me l'enlever de la tête. C'est pas seulement de l'attirance…je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour repousser ce truc, mais ça me prend les tripes. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés, que je puisse la sentir, la toucher. Je veux pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Quand elle n'est pas là, c'est pire, j'arrive pas à me concentrer, je suis énervé… Mais elle, elle reste tranquille, calme…toujours. Je voudrais qu'elle me dise que je lui ai manqué, qu'elle m'embrasse comme le fait Lily avec toi. Je voudrais qu'il y ait un nous, qu'on construise une histoire…Putain ! J'ai rien vu venir … Et tu vois où j'en suis maintenant ! …C'est pathétique. »

James rejoignit Sirius et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est pas pathétique…Patmol…c'est juste nouveau. »

Elisabeth avait entendu leur conversation. Elle soupira. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être toujours compliquées. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Severus, elle en était tombée amoureuse, souffrant de le voir adorer Lily sans jamais tourner la page. C'était même plus que de l'amour. Elle ne se sentait entière que lorsqu'il était à ses côté. Elle acceptait tout de lui-même le fait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait. Regulus avait été le seul à jamais savoir la vérité. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, même si elle savait que rien ne serait jamais possible. Elle était à lui corps et âme. Et voilà que Sirius était contaminé. C'était sa faute s'il s'était acharné sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, le poussant à commettre les plus grandes erreurs. Elle ne pouvait rien rattraper, il était trop tard. Voldemort la tuerait sûrement. Elle le savait, elle l'avait accepté. Pour le bien de tous, elle devait disparaître en entraînant ce fléau avec elle. Et même si elle ne pardonnait pas totalement Sirius, elle ne souhaitait pas encourager des sentiments qui finiraient pas le faire souffrir. Elle aurait pu l'enfoncer en sachant très bien que sa mort pourrait le miner. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle pensait qu'elle les avait toutes versées pour Severus. Elle attendit d'avoir retrouvé son calme avant de rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine.

Sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à laver les assiettes. La table avait été débarrassée.

« James t'a aidé ? » demanda de but en blanc Beth qui s'assurait toujours que sa sœur d'adoption ne servait pas de boniche

Lily sursauta, s'éclaboussant avec de la mousse.

« Ah ! C'est malin ! Tu as vu le résultat Beth ? »

« Oui, très esthétique ! Tu as décidé de te changer en chantilly ? »

« Chuut ! Si James t'entendait…tu lui donnerais des idées. » répondit goguenarde Lily

« Lily Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle ! »

« Mais qui te dit que je te parle de ça…perverse ! Toi, tu dois être en manque. »

« Lily… je sais que ma vie sentimentale doit te paraître horriblement vide, mais tu connais mes raisons… » tenta Beth en rangeant les boissons et avant de s'emparer du plat qu'elle vida dans un tupperware

« Dis moi, Beth ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lâchée ? Un an…plus. Depuis que tu assures notre protection, j'ai l'impression que tu es montée sur ressort. Pense un peu à te détendre… »

« Lily, il peut arriver à tout moment. »

« Raison de plus pour que tu profites de la vie. »

Lily serra contre elle sa meilleure amie, avant de la regarder gravement.

« On n'est pas sûres que ce sort marche, Beth. Il ne faut pas que tu aies le moindre regret…je ne suis pas d'accord, tu le sais bien, pour que tu te sacrifies…mais tu es têtue. Je voudrai que nous ayons une autre possibilité. Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis. Mais écoute moi bien et suis à la lettre mon conseil pour une fois, tu vas me rendre un grand service…toi et moi, on vit peut-être nos dernières heures et je veux que tu en profites. »

Beth rangea le vin dans le bar avant de s'appuyer contre. Elle avait besoin de se confier.

« Sirius m'a embrassée. » lâcha t-elle

De surprise, Lily lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait en main. Un rapide reparo et elle retourna dans l'évier.

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-elle « Ou pas » rajouta t-elle en voyant le regard perdu de Beth

« Lily…il m'a fait souffrir. Severus et Regulus… dans les deux cas il a agi d'une manière monstrueuse. Et maintenant… il se pointe comme une fleur pour me récupérer. Je l'ai entendu avec James. Il voudrait que je lui pardonne et qu'on construise quelque chose, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais…je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas…je ne sais pas je l'ai détesté et maintenant…il semble sincère mais c'est de Sirius qu'on parle…et puis Voldemort… il y a aussi cette prophétie…je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Lily…ma vie…ma vie vacille jour après jour…Lily… »

Elle suffoquait, retenant ses larmes qui l'étouffaient. Lily ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer ses mains pour venir la consoler. Elle savait que Beth était mise à rude épreuve et que les soucis l'acculaient : sa santé se dégradait, les médecins étaient formels, elle ne pourrait jamais guérir. La tuberculose était à un point de non-retour. Regulus était mort et elle avait dû éloigner son père pour le protéger. Ses études étaient entre parenthèses et ils craignaient tous les jours que Voldemort ne les retrouve.

« Pleure si ça peut te faire du bien. Et à partir de maintenant, vis au jour le jour, Beth. Si je peux te donner un conseil : laisse sa chance à Sirius. Il n'a pas mauvais fond et, même si tout finit bientôt, il vaut mieux avoir vécu cette histoire que de partir avec des regrets, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Et lui ? Si je me fais tuer, il pourra vivre avec cette souffrance ? »

« Je connais Sirius, Beth. La seule chose qui le fasse souffrir c'est le remord. Et puis essaye d'être optimiste, si ça se trouve, on se fait du souci pour rien, et vous perdez du temps. »

« Lily…tu es vraiment trop romantique, tu le sais ? »

« Ah oui, mais seulement avec votre histoire. Elle ressemble à Orgueil et préjugé et à Roméo et Juliette ! » se moqua t-elle en portant sa main à son front

« Va coucher Harry ! Ça t'évitera de dire des conneries. »

Beth poussa Lily hors de la cuisine.

« Mais, la vaisselle ! J'ai pas terminé ! » protesta faiblement la rouquine

« Je m'en charge ! File ! »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Mais ta nuit avec Patmol ! Comme ça je saurai si les rumeurs étaient vraies ! »

« Merlin ! Lily, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Et puis cette nuit j'ai l'intention de dormir, parce que jouer au crabe avec ton fils, c'est épuisant. »

Lily arracha à Beth un sourire amusé en la voyant prendre un Harry endormi dans ses bras et chuchoté : « Je veux tous les détails demain ! ». Malgré tout, Lily ne se départait pas de sa bonne humeur, gardant le moral des troupes au beau fixe. La jeune maman et son fils disparurent bientôt à l'étage. Beth lança un sortilège sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se fasse automatiquement et aille se ranger d'elle-même dans l'armoire. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon où elle ressortit sa thèse sur les chamans et le pouvoir des mots. Elle relisait sans cesse la même phrase lorsque les hommes rentrèrent.

« Lil' est déjà montée ? »demanda James en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine

« Oui. Elle doit être en train de coucher Harry. » répondit Beth

« Je ne veux pas louper ça. C'est trop mignon. Bonne nuit vous deux. » lança t-il en montant rapidement l'escalier

Elisabeth se contenta de grogner, toujours plonger dans sa thèse. Elle refusait de lever les yeux sur Sirius. Ce dernier soupira avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil. Beth se raidit instinctivement et chercha à s'absorber d'avantage dans sa relecture.

« Beth…il faut qu'on parle. » commença t-il

« On a déjà parlé à ce que je sache. » répliqua t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses papiers

Elle voulut prendre un crayon pour rectifier une note, mais au moment où elle se levait pour aller chercher son sac, Sirius lui vola sa thèse.

« Attention ! Sirius ne fait pas le con. C'est six mois de boulot acharné que tu as dans les mains. »

« Le boulot, le boulot, quand ce n'est pas ça c'est la sécurité de la maison que tu vérifies quatre fois par jour ! Beth, ce n'est pas une vie. »

Il agita les feuillets devant son nez avant de les mettre de nouveau hors de portée.

« Rends-moi ça ! »

« A une condition. »

« D'accord, tu veux parler, on va parler. »

Sirius surprit qu'elle rende si vite les armes, abaissa son bras. Beth saisit l'occasion pour l'attraper. Mais emportés par son élan, ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur le canapé.

« Je les ai ! » jubila t-elle avant de sentir les bras chauds de Sirius entourer sa taille

« Tu as pleuré… » remarqua t-il

Elle n'osa pas répondre à cause de leur proximité. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle accède à ses désirs et qu'elle laisse ses propres sens la diriger ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ? Leurs jambes étaient totalement emmêlées. Sirius dégageait une chaleur qui lui faisait du bien, elle qui avait toujours froid. Perdue, elle posa sa thèse au sol. Sirius saisit sa chance au vol et rapprocha la nuque de Beth, leurs nez se frôlaient et leur souffle ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il mourrait d'envie de gouter à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais il voulait que ce soit partager. Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise.

« Tu prends un risque, Sirius…et moi aussi… »

« Tu sais bien à quel point j'aime le danger… » Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Beth lui répondit. Elle laissa Sirius approfondir leur baiser. Le sang semblait avoir disparu. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Mais le manque d'air se fit bientôt sentir. Il l'observa un instant, avant d'embrasser son front, puis sa gorge.

« S'il te plaît…donne…moi…ma…chance… »chuchota t-il en découvrant la peau de son cou, douce et sensible à ses lèvres

« D'accord. » gémit-elle « Ce n'est …plus le…moment…d'hésiter, Sirius »

Sirius s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres. Il repoussa son gilet et commença à défaire sa chemise. Beth lui retira son pull de cachemire gris et le laissa tomber à terre. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise rayée quand il lui fit glisser la sienne. Elle frissonna.

« Tu verras, tu ne sentiras bientôt plus le froid. » lui glissa t-il à l'oreille

« Tais-toi… Il faut…lancer un…sort d'insonorisation… » rappela t-elle avec peine

Sirius chercha à tâtons sa baguette et lança rapidement le sort. Rapportant son attention sur sa compagne, il put apprécier la légère coloration qui teintait ses joues. Merlin ! La chance qui lui était donné l'exaltait. Ce fut elle qui crocheta ses mains autour du cou de son futur amant. Il inversa leur position, la dominant. D'un geste qui n'avait pas perdu de son habileté, il décrocha son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit leurs hauts. Mais c'est avec une tendresse nouvelle qu'il vénéra son buste, embrassant chacun de ses monts de chair crémeuse. Beth hoqueta quand elle sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur son téton. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle vivrait sa première fois avec Sirius et avec un espoir secret, elle s'était toujours réservée pour Severus. Mais les choses avaient changé…bientôt leurs jeans rejoignirent la pile de vêtements. Elle eut peur. Sirius le sentit. Tout en caressant son ventre, il embrassa son front. Son regard le fuyait de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta t-il

Sa superbe assurance, sa maîtrise s'étaient envolée. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme fragile.

« Sirius…je n'ai encore jamais eu…de rapports… »

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Alors cette sensualité qu'il percevait chez elle était vraiment inconsciente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déflorait une fille, mais elle…ce n'était pas la même chose. Pour elle, il se devait d'être le plus doux possible, conscient de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il la marquait à jamais. Il remonta doucement sa main, la laissant effleurer sa peau. Il embrassa avec amour sa mâchoire. Il voulait la remercier. Elle déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était le premier qu'elle lui donnait de son propre chef.

« Aie confiance… »chuchota-t-il «oublie tout, contente toi de ressentir… »

Il fit de nouveau glisser sa main le long de son corps. C'était comme un souffle aérien. Elisabeth se forçait à se détendre. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Après tout, si elle était prête à mourir, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de se laisser aller, d'une petite souffrance de rien du tout. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques. Ils étaient lourds, doux et formaient des boucles qu'elle trouvait captivantes. Elle gémit quand il la toucha là où elle était le plus sensible.

Sirius prenait son temps. C'était important pour eux deux. Elle ne lui semblait que plus charmante, alanguie à ses côtés, ondulant sous ses caresses. Son désir augmenta quand elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. D'autres l'auraient trouvée ingénue. Pour lui, elle était simplement parfaite. Il appuya un peu plus fort, la sentant prête à partir, et quand elle atteignit le point de non-retour, il se pencha sur ses lèvres, absorbant son cri. Revenant des limbes du plaisir, elle cueillit son visage et mordilla ses lèvres. Sirius la voulait absolument. Sinon…Beth le sentit et eut un sourire sincère. Elle emmêla un peu plus ses cheveux avant de faire glisser ses mains, le long de son torse, dessinant des symboles qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre mais qui l'attirait encore plus. C'est avec une timidité non-feinte qu'elle l'effleura avant que ses mains se ne lient derrière ses reins pour l'attirer à elle

« Viens. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une prière. Il se força à être lent, bien qu'il faillit perdre la tête en sentant que bientôt il la possèderait. Elle se crispa mais avant même qu'il eut amorcé un geste, elle prit sur elle et se détendit. Elle agissait seule, ne demandant d'aide à personne. Encore une fois, elle ne le regardait plus, fixant obstinément le plafond, pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues. Il fut bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même Beth était un ange qui avait perdu ses ailes. Elle se moquait bien d'être protégée, mais il espérait que son amour la toucherait. Il attrapa ses mains et lia ses doigts aux siens avant de cueillir un nouveau baiser et de boire ses larmes. Ses cheveux tombaient des deux côtés de sa tête, les coupant du reste du monde. Il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier geste pour continuer. Il ne pouvait la ramener du paradis dont elle était tombée, mais il pouvait au moins lui en montrer le chemin et faire un bout de route avec elle. Elle finit par bouger les hanches.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à se consumer entièrement, Sirius la serrait d'avantage contre lui. Enfin avant qu'ils ne perdent pied tous les deux, il se lança :

« Quoique…tu dises…quoique…tu penses…je t'aime… »

Et leur passion les emporta tous deux.

Elisabeth fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Elle fut d'abord surprise de se retrouver sur le canapé, mais les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent brutalement quand elle sentit la tête de Sirius contre sa gorge et ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant légèrement contre lui. Ce geste possessif la fit sourire, malgré elle. Mais son visage s'obscurcit rapidement. Elle posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son compagnon…

« Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à une Keats… » chuchota t-elle

Elle se tortilla du mieux qu'elle put pour se défaire de son étreinte serrée. Il grogna et se retourna. Elle crut l'avoir réveillé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle finit par sortir du canapé. Après s'être rapidement rhabillée, elle tira le plaid sur le corps de son amant. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un tatouage sur son avant bras. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant l'étoile de Sirius. Il était incorrigible. Il ya avait aussi une phrase. Elle osa les sourcils, surprise de reconnaître une citation d'Ovide : _Ce qui est permis n'a pas de charme, ce qui est défendu est excitant._

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » chuchota t-elle

Sans faire de bruit, elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Lily était assez gentille pour l'héberger durant la protection, alors pour la dédommager, Beth s'arrangeait pour faire le plus de tâches possibles. Passant devant le porte-manteau, elle chercha dans son sac ses médicaments…c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pris leurs précaution et qu'elle n'avait pas de contraceptif.

« Merde ! » jura t-elle à voix basse

Ne pas paniquer…ça ne voulait encore rien dire. Et puis, Lily travaillait comme apothicaire, elle devait bien avoir une potion du lendemain dans sa réserve. Vivement que sa meilleure amie soit levée ! Pour oublier ce petit désagrément, elle se mit en tête de préparer le meilleur petit-déjeuner qui soit pour la maisonnée. Farfouillant encore dans son sac, elle sortit sa boîte de thé à la rose. James dirait encore qu'elle avait des goûts de luxe, mais ce thé, c'était son petit rituel du matin, sans lequel elle passait une mauvaise journée. Elle posa la boîte sur la table et baillant, elle sortit les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin.

Sirius fut réveillé par une odeur de pain grillé. Lui aussi fut d'abord surpris de se retrouver sur le canapé, mais il retomba dans les cousins, heureux de se souvenir pourquoi. Cependant, Beth n'était plus à ses côtés. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Le doute s'effaça quand il vit ses vêtements posé à terre. Pour la première fois, il se sentait serein. Il n'avait pas cette impression de manque. Le seul petit défaut était l'absence de son amie. Cela n'était peut-être qu'une aventure et elle voulait passer à autre chose. Il s'habilla rapidement rien n'était jamais sûr avec Elizabeth Keats.

Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la cuisine. Elle s'occupait de faire cuire des œufs et surveillait le lait qu'Harry boirait. Elle fredonnait une chanson que Sirius l'avait déjà entendue chanter avec Lily. Il sourit quand il la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les tasses. La voir comme ça dans une vie simple, celle de tous les jours où l'autre abruti ne la menaçait pas le fit rêver.

« Accio tasse. » lança t-elle sans baguette

Cependant il avait clairement oublié un détail : Beth était la seule sorcière à faire de la magie sans baguette. Cela l'avait longtemps exclu des autres. Elle faisait peur. Mais pourquoi ? Il est vrai qu'autrefois, il avait fait quelques vols planés grâce à elle. Sa magie avait eu des hauts et des bas, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Beaucoup de monde l'avait rejetée. C'est à partir de ce moment là que James l'avait surnommée l'iceberg. Lui-même n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à s'intégrer, retenu par son arrogance, par sa fidélité envers sa maison…par différents prétextes tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Alors qu'elle posait les tasses sur le plan de cuisine, il vint entourer sa taille par derrière et nicher son menton sur son épaule, sans osé l'embrasser. Il la sentit se raidir contre lui, avant de se détendre.

« Bonjour. » souffla t-il à son oreille

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle un peu tendue

Il y avait un malaise, il le sentait bien. Il retira ses bras.

« Désolé… » marmonna t-il

« Non…excuse moi… »

Sans plus dire un mot, elle prit la corbeille de pain et la plaça sur la table sans le regarder. Pour la première fois, Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des regrets. Grâce à elle, il avait vécu l'une de ses plus belles nuits. Mais ce n'était pas simplement du sexe, pas pour lui. Il avait senti quelque chose qu'aucune autre femme ne lui avait jamais procuré. Elle finit par le regarder, et pendant quelques instants, il put encore voir son vrai visage. Mais le masque fut repositionné. C'était intolérable.

« Non…mais ce n'était qu'une nuit… »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

Il l'avait touchée. Il le vit à l'air surpris qui passa un court instant sur son visage encore chiffonné de sommeil. Pour se donner contenance, elle versa son thé et il l'a vit prendre ses médicaments en buvant une petite gorgée. L'odeur de rose était entêtante.

« Sirius… » commença t-elle en reposant sa tasse

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit raisonnable ? Pourquoi ne lâchait-elle pas son fardeau pour vivre ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on commence quoi que ce soit… »

Il vint lui faire face et attrapa son menton dans le creux de sa main. Son regard exprimait de nouveau un calme imperturbable, une douce résolution.

« Regarde moi bien dans les yeux Elisabeth Keats, et dis moi en face que tu n'as rien ressenti, que tu ne veux pas continuer, que je te suis totalement indifférent. »

« Sirius, es tu à ce point sado-masochiste ? »

« Encore une fois, tu cherches à esquiver. »

« Je n'esquive pas Sirius Black. Qu'espères tu ? Qu'on commence une histoire, qu'on soit un joli couple qui finira par se marier, avoir une jolie maison et des enfants ? »

« Oui. »

Sa réponse sincère troubla une minute Beth. Elle sembla se radoucir et effleura la ligne de ses mâchoires. Son regard se fit plus doux comme celui qu'on prend avec un enfant pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne verra plus jamais sa grand-mère. Il donnait envie de pleurer.

« Sirius…ce n'est qu'un rêve, un beau rêve, mais impossible à réaliser… »

« Fais un effort pour l'imaginer… »

« Sirius…ce n'est pas possible… »

« Pourquoi hein ? Beth depuis que je te connais j'ai l'impression que tu portes le malheur du monde sur tes épaules. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser d'être une martyre pour vivre ta vie… »

« Sirius…sois raisonnable… »

« Et toi soit le un peu moins…imagine…imagine un nous, imagine toi totalement libre de vivre la vie que tu rêves… »

« Sirius…je vis déjà la vie que je veux…et si je commence à rêver…la réalité ne m'en fera que plus souffrir… »

« Si je pose problème, je serai ce que tu veux que je sois…mais cesse d'être cette statue de glace… »

Elle sembla énervée, mais de nouveau ses sentiments disparurent en une seconde.

« Sirius…moi, je ne compte pas. C'est toi, c'est Harry, c'est Lily et James qui comptent… »

« Pourquoi ? » la supplia t-il alors qu'il aurait voulu se mettre en colère

Elle se leva, dans un mouvement si aérien qu'elle ressemblait à un …fantôme

« Ma vie ne m'appartient plus. Cette vie que tu me décris, elle est faîte pour les vivants…pas pour les morts. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Son regard observa le sol.

« Ils étaient trois à savoir, Sirius : Lily, Regulus et Severus. J'ai été marquée j'ai la possibilité de changer les choses pour certaines personnes, comme Harry, Lily et James, mais je ne peux rien pour moi. Je suis atteinte de tuberculose… »

« La tuberculose…mais ce n'est plus une fatalité, Beth… »

« Tu ne comprends pas…je ne peux rien changer pour moi. Je fais de la magie sans baguette parce que je suis aède. Mais c'est un don pour les autres pas pour moi… Je ne peux pas guérir, je ne pourrai jamais guérir et au lieu d'agoniser, je préfère aller au devant de la mort et me rendre utile… »

« En les protégeant… »

« En les protégeant. Toi aussi, il … »

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne te soucie pas de moi. Ou si tu désires que, comme tous les autres que tu protèges, je sois heureux, accepte-moi dans ta vie…même si rien ne dura… »

« Et la souffrance ? Tu l'oublies. »

« Tu penses un peu trop, non ? La souffrance, je m'en moque. Ce qui me ferait du mal, c'est qu'on passe à côté de nos vies. Et en ce moment, ma vie, je sais que je veux la faire avec toi… »

« Tu t'emballes. »

« Beth, en ce moment, on n'a pas le temps d'être lent. »

Sirius se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres sucrées :

« Sois mon amour juré. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde cite t-il Roméo et Juliette, dans cette baraque ? » protesta t-elle vivement

Sirius étouffa un rire contre ses lèvres. Oh oui elle serait son amour, quoique le futur leur réserve.

« Promets moi une chose ? »

« Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu me cite cette pièce, tu dors à la niche.


	6. Chapter 6: Bright Star

Bright star

"Astre brillant, que ne suis-je immuable comme toi..."

John Keats

« Lily ! Beth ! Sirius va partir.. » cria James du rez-de-chaussée

On était le 31 Octobre. Beth était sur les nerfs depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…et elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Lily s'en était aperçue et toutes les deux avaient travaillé avec acharnement sur le sort qui sauverait Harry et peut-être elle aussi. Toutes les deux avaient fait semblants durant la journée, car peut-être était-ce une fausse alerte. Les deux femmes se relevèrent et Beth fit craquer son dos, fatiguée de s'être penchée une partie de l'après-midi sur ce grimoire. Toutes les deux descendirent.

Sirius n'apprécia pas l'air sombre de sa compagne. C'est comme si les quelques jours qui venaient de passer n'avaient jamais existé. Elle vint l'enlacer après Lily, mais ce n'était pas ce contact familier où elle se nichait contre lui pour se réchauffer. Il y avait une certaine distance, comme un adieu. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui, lui frottant le dos sous l'œil goguenard de James.

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime. » lui chuchota t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser que ses sentiments commençaient à devenir plus profonds, elle s'éloigna légèrement. Pour éviter qu'il ne parle, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais pour elle ce baiser avait un goût de trahison elle le trahissait car elle entretenait un rêve qui se dissiperait bientôt.

« Allez file… » lui dit-elle

Son regard était aux abois. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi, ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Bon…à demain. »

« A demain… »

Ce temps lui semblait étrangement lointain. Ce fut Beth qui ferma la porte, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sirius sentait une douleur diffuse se répandre dans son cœur, décidément, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque Sirius eut transplanné, James se tourna vers Beth.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il

Il la vit retenant des larmes, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je crois que c'est finis. »

« Beth… »

« James…les protections ont disparu… » annonça t-elle

« Pardon ? Mais Peter…Dumbledore avait dis que… »

« Ecoute…vous avez fait le mauvais choix, selon moi…et Dumbledore manigance quelque chose… »

« Il va arriver n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth observa longuement James sans répondre. C'était suffisant.

« James…je crois que tu as encore le temps de partir avec Lil et Harry. Allez chez moi, vous y serez en sécurité, Lily connait le chemin. »

« Tu ne vas pas resté ! Beth…pense à Sirius… »

« Pense à ta famille, James Potter ! Tu as le devoir de les protéger. Tu l'as juré. Ne renie pas ta parole. Pas devant moi, James. Je vais donner le pouvoir d'ouvrir le manoir à Lily, pendant ce temps là, prépare toi à partir. Il y a assez de nourriture chez moi pour que vous teniez un mois. »

« Beth…non… »

« C'est mon choix, James. Maintenant dépêche toi. »

James allait sortir de la pièce.

« Tu lui diras que je suis désolée, sincèrement…et qu'il avait raison… moi aussi j'aurai aimé cela.» rajouta t-elle en regardant toujours la fenêtre.

Ces mots arrêtèrent James. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans les escaliers. Beth fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pas le moment de jouer au héros, imbécile ! »

« La ferme Keats ! Emmène Lily et ne t'avise pas de revenir. »

« Non ! »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…Impero. »

Beth n'eut pas le temps de contrer cette attaque. Elle monta docilement les escaliers et arriva dans la chambre de Harry.

« Et James ? » s'enquit Lily

La porte claqua soudainement derrière la marraine. Beth se retrouva soudainement libre de ses mouvements. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière avait été verouillée par une dizaine de sorts. Elle ne s'acharna. Elle avait compris. Elle se retourna vers Lily. Cette dernière aussi avait compris. Elle ne cria pas. Elle ne pleura pas. Beth posa ses lèvres sur son front. Puis la jeune femme se tourna et récita une autre formule pour gagner du temps.

« Intra muros. »

Toutes les entrées de la chambre furent condamnées. Beth s'entailla ensuite la paume de la main et dessina sur le mur une porte en récitant l'incantation.

« Je suis la clé et le crayon

Vôtre est ma maison.

Mon cœur est tien

Ton sang est le mien.

Crois moi ma sœur,

Ce n'est pas ton heure.

Je suis la clé et le crayon

Vôtre est ma maison.

Ma mort est votre vie. »

Le mur disparut pour laisser place à une petite porte. A ce moment là une secousse ébranla les murs de la nurserie. Voldemort était là. Beth ne perdit pas de temps. Elle poussa Lily dans le passage. Avant qu'il ne se referme, elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et celui de Harry, les bénissant.

« Contacte Remus, Sirius. Et Severus, Lil'. Protégez-vous. Tous.» lui chuchota t-elle

« Beth… »

« Adieu Lily. »

Et elle referma le passage. Les murs se fissuraient de plus en plus. La mort se sentait dans la chambre. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait irradiée comme lorsqu'elle avait de la fièvre. Chacun de ceux qu'elle avait aimés lui souriait. Son père, Lily, Severus…elle espéra que tout s'arrangerait pour lui. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Sirius…ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble…l'avait-elle aimé ou n'avait-elle que voulu lui faire plaisir ? Cette pensée la révulsa. Merlin, bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne se serait pas donné de cette manière. Et si son âme restait liée à travers les âges à Severus, elle avait donné ce cœur à Sirius…

Le mur explosa. Elle fut soufflée mais elle se releva bien vite. Elle ne faillirait pas. La mort était devenue une compagne trop intime pour qu'elle la craigne. Devant elle se tenait, quelqu'un de plus misérable qu'elle. Elle se mit à genoux. Un rire déchira le silence malsain de la chambre.

« Crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir ainsi ? En rampant ? »

Les lèvres de Beth bougeaient silencieusement. Elle récitait la prière que sa mère lui avait appris enfant.

« Et pardonne nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. » récita t-elle tout haut en levant les yeux sur son meurtrier

Ce n'était pas un regard effrayé ou suppliant. C'était celui des martyrs qui ont toute confiance en un ailleurs meilleur.

« Heureux êtes-vous si l'on vous persécute à cause de mon nom. »

C'était sa dernière bravade, elle le savait.

« La dernière aède…si misérable…l'amour fait faire des folies… »

« Ne parle pas d'amour Tom. Ne le souille pas de tes lèvres impies. »

« Misérable…et la prophétie désignait une moins que rien… »

« Une moins que rien…tu ne connais pas la portée de tes mots, Tom… »

« Et toi tu vas te taire…à tout jamais… »

« Ainsi soit-il. »

« Avada Kedavra. »

Elisabeth avait écarté les bras, prête à enlacer la mort. L'éclair vert frappa sa poitrine. Elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Son visage était l'un des rares, pour ne pas dire le seul de ceux qui étaient mort par ce sort, à être apaisé. Ses paupières avaient fini par se fermer. Voldemort la retourna du pied.

« Croyais-tu que toi, la pauvre petite poètesse, tu aurais pu me mettre à bas, moi le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lancer la marque des ténèbres sur la maison des Potter quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Laissant tomber sa baguette, il poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de se dissoudre dans une explosion qui souffla le premier étage de la maison des Potter.


	7. Chapter 7 la peau de chagrin

La peau de chagrin

Lily fut projetée devant le perron du petit manoir de la famille Keats. Sous la pluie. Les lumières automatiques s'allumèrent. La jeune femme serra contre elle le petit corps chaud de son fils et marcha sous l'averse jusqu'à faire le tour de la propriété. Elle trouva la porte arrière de la cuisine, l'ancienne entrée des domestiques comme lui avait appris Elizabeth. Elle effectua les gestes cent fois répétés avec son amie, en essayant de ne pas penser à elle, de ne pas penser à James. Deux tours dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre, taper le code de l'alarme, présenter sa baguette pour que sa marque soit reconnue, le compteur électrique à gauche, abaisser le disjoncteur, rallumer le chauffage et remettre l'eau. Tous les gestes furent faits machinalement. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser. Appuyer sur l'interrupteur. La cuisine s'allume, la belle batterie de cuivre brille comme si elle avait été astiquée hier. Le carrelage à damier blanc et noir, les placards de chêne clairs, le foyer de la cheminée où est installée la gazinière, le comptoir…rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue quand elle avait quinze ans. Cette maison où ils se sont souvent amusés elle, Beth et Severus…Cette maison heureuse est désormais son refuge…Cette maison qui n'est pas la sienne…où elle n'a pas de souvenirs avec James…James…il ne sera plus jamais là…il ne verra jamais son fils grandir…il s'est sacrifié…ils se sont sacrifié…lui et Beth…une larme coule sur sa joue, puis une seconde. Lily se reprit, le temps de changer un tabouret en chaise haute. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Elle y assit son fils étrangement calme comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Il fallait envoyer un patronus à Padfoot et Moony. Elle n'y parvint qu'au bout de la quatrième tentative. Beth lui avait demandé de prévenir Severus. C'était sa faute. Sa faute si leur amie était…était morte.

« Spero Patronum »

Une biche argentée glissa de sa baguette avant de se changer en brume. Elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour maintenir la forme. Elle lui transmit son message et l'envoya. Epuisée émotionnellement, elle s'assit et posa la tête sur la table. Le chagrin la submergea et elle laissa libre cours à sa peine.

Lorsque Severus vit la biche apparaître devant lui et quand il entendit la voix de Lily lui annoncer succinctement que Voldemort les avait attaqués et qu'elle et Harry avaient été les seuls à pouvoir s'échapper, deux sentiments contradictoires le submergèrent : le soulagement de savoir son amour sauvé et le désespoir de savoir qu'il avait conduit à la mort le seul être qui avait à cœur son bien-être. C'est à peine s'il senti la douleur dans son avant-bras gauche, marquant la disparition de son ancien maître. Dans un reflexe, il ouvrit le tiroir gauche de son bureau et en sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia :

_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…Severus…Si tu tombes, je te relèverai…Si tu chutes, je te suivrai pour te ramener. Je serai ta lumière, ton bâton…Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais… _

« Merlin…Beth qu'ai-je fait ? Que t-ai-je fais ? »

Une larme tomba sur le parchemin, diluant le « ta lumière ». Lily était sauve, mais il se sentit plus misérable que jamais. Ses erreurs avaient coûté la vie à un être qui plus que tout autre méritait de vivre.

Sirius poussa un gémissement de bête blessé lorsque la nouvelle de l'attaque lui parvint. James, son frère, était mort pour protéger leur famille. Ils ne partageraient plus rien désormais. Mais son cœur fut littéralement arraché quand il comprit que Beth n'était plus de ce monde. Elle avait eu raison dès le départ. Et il pleurait cette sainte dont plus jamais il ne baisserait les lèvres. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. S'ils avaient laissé leur orgueil de côté, ils auraient pu vivre plus… Et dire qu'il voulait lui proposer d'emménager avec lui quand la menace serait passée. Il avait préparé une vie qui venait de partir en fumée. De douleur, il se cogna la tête contre le cadre de la porte de son appartement. Ils étaient désormais séparés définitivement. Leur histoire n'était qu'une farce tragique. Et son amour continuait de croître, comme si la séparation était un bois particulièrement nourrissant pour le feu de sa passion. Il voulait la voir, baiser une dernière fois ses lèvres fiévreuses, serrer encore contre lui ce corps malade qu'il adorerait jusqu'à sa mort. S'emparant des clés de sa moto et de sa veste, il claqua la porte sans la fermer. Sa vie partait en lambeaux. Que lui importait qu'on le vole ?

Hagrid, dépêché sur le lieu du crime fut le premier arriver. Entrant dans la maison soufflée par l'explosion du premier étage, il vit tout de suite le corps immobile de James, les yeux grands ouverts. Et il n'avait pas encore vu le pire, il en était sûr. Il monta difficilement les escaliers étroits pour arriver à l'étage. Le garde-chasse se dirigea vers l'ancienne nurserie, totalement soufflée. Lily et Elisabeth avaient dû se défendre comme des lionnes pour que la maison soit dans cet état. Il dégagea aisément la porte sortie de ses gongs, les débris des murs et des meubles. Un des pans étaient tombés sur le lit d'enfant. Ce dernier avait résisté. Hagrid le dégagea et sursauta : Harry n'était pas là, Lily non plus. Il n'y avait que la malheureuse Elisabeth, protégée de l'effondrement grâce au lit. Son front était taché de sang et sa raideur ne laissait aucun doute la seule chose qui la différenciait de James était ses yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil doux, comme si elle n'avait jamais rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors qu'il repoussait le mur, un cri de souffrance résonna au rez-de-chaussée avant qu'une voix connue ne prononce dans un sanglot le nom du défunt.

« Lily ? »

Mais comment… ?Hagrid repoussa le pan de mur et porta le corps de l'amie de la jeune femme. Quelque chose lui disait que cette dernière avait fait en sorte de protéger la mère de famille. Il descendit pesamment les escaliers avant de voir Lily penchée sur le corps de son mari, le visage ravagé de larmes. Quand elle l'entendit, elle brandit immédiatement sa baguette sur lui avant de le reconnaitre et quand elle remarqua sa meilleure amie morte, elle fut prise d'une crise de spasmophilie.

C'est à peine si elle put appeler Remus, caché dans le cadre de la porte, portant Harry dans ses bras.

« S'il te plaît Lily…s'il te plaît…calme toi…pense à Harry… »lui chuchota t-il en l'éloignant du corps de son époux.

Tant bien que mal, il lui caressait le dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Hagrid remarqua que lui-même semblait avoir vieilli d'un seul coup. Une partie de son insouciance, de son impression d'avoir une vie normale venait de disparaître, plaçant sur ses épaules le fardeau de la culpabilité. Il avait compris que James se méfie de lui. James avait une famille à protéger. C'était normal. Mais comment, comment Black avait-il pu les trahir ? Comment avait-il pu livrer son meilleur ami ? Comment avait-il pu offrir à ce fou la femme qu'il disait aimer ? Il bouillonnait de colère envers son ancien ami. Il payerait tout le chagrin qu'il venait de créer.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent distinctement les pétarades connues d'une moto.

« Lily, reprends Harry. Je m'occupe de Black. » la prévint Remus

Sa froideur et l'emploi du nom de famille mit la puce à l'oreille à la jeune mère.

« Non, Remus, non. Ne lui fais de mal. »

« Il n'aurait jamais du vous trahir, Lily. »

« Non, Remus. Tu ne comprends pas ! Sirius n'était pas notre gardien du secret…C'était Peter ! »

« Peter ? Mais non, Lily, ce n'était pas Peter. Il était trop fragile pour ça. »

« On a changé au dernier moment. Sirius et James savait que Voldemort allait le chercher et pourrait le faire parler. Alors, on a changé secrètement et au dernier moment. Comme ça Voldemort allait traquer Sirius. Mais Peter nous… »

« …a trahis. Et Beth ? »

« C'est elle qui nous a prévenus. Et, elle…elle a demandé à Severus de changer la prophétie… »

« Quoi ?! Changer la prophétie ? Elle avait encore un lien avec Snape… »

« Oui…écoute c'est compliqué. Pour résumer, ils ont modifié ce que Severus devait raconter et elle est devenue la cible pour nous protéger. »

« Pour vous protéger ? »

« Elle nous a dit que Harry pouvait être l'enfant désigné par la prophétie. Alors, elle et Severus ont changé l'histoire. C'était elle qui devenait une menace pour Voldemort. Alors c'est elle qu'il a traqué. »

« Mais pourquoi s'est-elle caché ici ? »

« Parce qu'il allait viser la famille à laquelle elle était liée pour l'obliger à se montrer. Elle voulait être sur place pour le détourner et nous permettre de nous enfuir. »

« Et James a changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ? Il ne t'aurait jamais abandonné. »

Sirius entra à ce moment-là dans la maison, le visage sinistre. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Lily. Remus voulait l'empêcher de l'approcher, mais Lily lui fit signe du regard de le laisser faire. Il embrassa son filleul et serra l'épaule de son amie. Puis il vit le corps de James et Remus comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le trahir. A ce moment-là, Hagrid déposa le corps de Beth à côté de celui de James. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps. Ses genoux heurtèrent rudement le sol. Il enlaça maladroitement le corps de son amante et embrassa fiévreusement son front et ses lèvres avant que les autres personnes présentes n'entendent des pleurs semblables aux plaintes d'un animal blessé à mort. Il berça doucement celle qu'il aurait voulu épouser, avec lequel il aurait voulu fonder une famille. Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attentionné envers une femme. Sirius oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui n'était pas Beth.

« Parce que Sirius aime Beth et qu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. »

Hagrid se recula pour laisser cette famille déchirée pleurer ses morts. Sirius ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce visage impénétrable qu'était celui d'Elizabeth. Le destin l'avait condamné à aimer la seule femme qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments. Il était incapable de se reprendre et d'agir comme elle aurait voulu qu'il agisse.

« Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi… » chuchotait-il

Et tandis qu'il enserrait ce corps chéri dans ses bras, Lily, Remus et Hagrid entendirent le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs transplannages. Lily sembla revenir à elle :

« Remus, je t'en prie, Remus…fais quelque chose…sinon…sinon, ils vont s'attaquer à Sirius. » le supplia t-elle incapable de défendre la cause de ses amis.

Remus acquiesça.

« Il faut que tu m'accompagnes Lily. Il faut que tu leur racontes ce que tu viens de me dire. Parce que tu es la seule qui connaisse toute l'histoire. »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait que James. Mais au fond d'elle, une voix s'éleva lui ordonnant d'être forte pour eux. Parce que maintenant, c'était à elle de protéger les siens, en respect pour les morts. Elle sera davantage Harry contre elle avant de sortir.

Des aurors dirigés par Maugrey et des membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient là encerclant la maison. Dumbledor marchait d'un pas vif vers l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sortir de la maison Lily Potter tenant dans ses bras le petit Harry.

« Mrs Potter ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Peter Pettigrew nous a trahis. Il a livré notre maison. » entama-t-elle directement « Il a déchiré notre famille et il a condamné mon mari et ma sœur. Alors…le premier qui tente de faire enfermer Sirius Black… » menaça-t-elle

Et puis soudain, elle fut inspirée et c'est d'une voix plus calme et plus noble qu'elle s'adressa alors aux gens devant elle :

« Je demande réparation dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. »

Dumbledore arrêta les autres d'un geste de la main. Lily était toute ébahie. Cette phrase…elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois et elle appartenait à la famille de Beth depuis le XIXème siècle. C'était elle qui lui avait dit. Jamais Lily ne l'aurait jamais utilisée…cela ne servait plus à rien. Lily se tourna vers la porte de sa maison. Beth ?

Severus regardait caché la scène. Le bonheur de voir Lily en vie ne chassait pas le chagrin d'avoir perdu une amie comme Beth.

Sirius ne sentait plus le monde. Il avait chassé de sa conscience tout ce qui n'était pas Beth. Il caressa ses joues avec lenteur comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il ne pourrait plus l'aimer, il ne pourrait plus la taquiner, elle ne répondrait plus, elle ne le remettrait plus à sa place, elle ne lui dirait pas une seconde fois « je t'aime ». Il ne lui restait plus que ce corps éteint qu'il serrait désespérément contre lui et dont seul un léger souffle caressait sa joue…un léger souffle ?!

Il redressa la tête, regarda le visage serein d'Elizabeth puis pencha son oreille vers lui. L'air lui chatouilla le lobe. Il n'osait croire. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un tour de son imagination.

« C'est Peter Pettigrew qu'il faut retrouver et arrêter. » lança Lily préservant toujours pour les siens

« Et Voldemort ? » demanda Dumbledore « Où est-il ? »

« Nous ne savons pas…Beth …elle était sa…dernière victime… »

Lily se retint d'éclater en sanglots. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui mordit son poing pour étouffer ses larmes.

« …Lily… » tenta d'appeler Sirius mais sa voix était éteinte par le chagrin. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de hurler le nom de son amie.

Lily sursauta , se retourna puis rentra dans la maison suivit de Remus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Sirius, quelque chose qui ressemblait atrocement à de l'espoir fou.

Lily ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côte de Sirius à cause de Harry. Remus se posa et lui prit l'épaule, prêt à l'éloigner du corps de Beth. Sirius releva brusquement la tête, le regard brûlant.

« Dis moi que c'est vrai…dis moi que je deviens pas fou…vérifie. » le supplia-til

« Sirius…elle…est morte…je suis désolé. » tenta de le raisonner Remus

Sirius l'attrapa par le col, brusque à cause de la douleur.

« Vérifie ! Vérifie-le ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

Remus acquiesça. Sirius le lâcha et s'écarta à peine de Beth. Remus se pencha. Aussitôt son ouïe fine de loup-garou capta quelque chose qui ne devait pas être, qui ne devait plus être : un pouls, léger, mais régulier. Puis un souffle régulier.

« C'est impossible ! » s'étonna t-il avant de lancer un sort.

Et pourtant…toutes les fonctions vitales fonctionnaient parfaitement. On entendait perceptiblement la respiration sifflante de Beth. Elle dormait tout simplement

« C'est un miracle ! »

Remus vérifia aussi pour James. Mais cette fois-ci le diagnostic était sans appel : leur ami n'était plus de ce monde. Il se tourna vers Lily. Cette dernière attendait nerveusement.

« C'est…je ne sais pas…je suis désolé… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'énerva-t-elle en sentant l'espoir planter ses crocs dans son cœur.

« Beth a survécu, Lily. »

Choquée, elle resta silencieuse.

« Et James ? »

Remus baissa la tête. C'était suffisant. Lily ferma les yeux laissant ses larmes couler. Elle se trouvait horrible de regretter que Beth ait survécu.

Sirius ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux ou anéanti. Son cœur était déchiré en deux. On lui avait laissé Beth, mais James n'était plus là.

A ce moment-là, Dumbledor entra dans la maison. D'un regard, il engloba cette famille dévastée avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'Elue. Ce titre n'était pas le bon. On ne pouvait pas non plus décemment l'appeler la Survivante, car elle s'était liée à la Mort plus étroitement que n'importe qui. Il n'y avait que le nom de sa race qu'elle pouvait porter : l'Aède. Car comme les siens, il fallait que son corps et sa vie subissent les outrages pour que ses actes transcendent les hommes. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pourrait laisser les choses se dérouler comme il l'avait souhaité. Ils étaient tous deux au service de la communauté sorcière, mais pas de la même manière : il était un général, elle était une infirmière. Et maintenant, c'est avec elle qu'il devrait manœuvrer. Elisabeth Keats n'accepterait aucun autre sacrifice que le sien. Son abnégation était effrayante.

Sirius s'était ressaissi : Beth devait être protégé. Beth avait besoin de sa famille. Il n'était pas question de la laisser aux mains d'étrangers. Mais c'était à Lily de décider. Tant que leur amie ne serait pas revenue, c'était elle leur chef de famille.

Des gens commençaient à rentrer des aurors…et il craignait l'arrivée de journalistes. Alors il appela la veuve.

« Lily ? »

La jeune femme se retourna. Sirius semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« Allons nous en…s'il te plaît. »

Lily, épuisée, acquiesça. Remus comprit son regard. Il prit dans ses bras, comme on le ferait pour un enfant, le corps de James. Puis il prit la main droite de Lily. Sirius se releva avec Elisabeth. Il ne faillit pas. Il serait désormais son protecteur, son bouclier quoi qu'elle dise. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Lily. Cette dernière, investie du pouvoir de son amie, transplanna sans plus attendre, sans donner d'explications au directeur de Poudlard au manoir. Les yeux de Dumbledor pétillèrent : Elle était protégée, elle avait crée un cercle de protection au travers des liens. Mais il gardait tout de même Severus comme atout. Lui n'avait pas été convié à cette famille.

**Et voilà! Désolé pour la longue absence. En ce moment, je suis très active sur le fandom Hobbit donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour cette fic. **


End file.
